Many computing devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, and portable media devices, have integrated displays for presenting visual content. The visual content is typically rendered using a high-speed processing component, such as an application processor or dedicated graphics engine, and then transmitted to the integrated display for presentation. Relative to other components of a computing device, application processors and dedicated graphics engines consume considerable power. Most of these types of computing devices, however, draw power from battery-based supplies that provide limited amounts of power between charges. Continued or persistent presentation of visual content on an integrated display often keeps the power-hungry graphic components active, which increases power consumption of the computing device. This increased power consumption results in shortened run-times of the computing device or restricted use of the display when extended run-times are desired.